


Cherry Pie

by freakshow (oatmealcrisp)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, M/M, Omegaverse, Threesome, alpha!yuko, and takeshi gets in on it a little bit, basically lmao, basically yuko bangs the sweet heck all outta yuri, beta!takeshi, he's probably recording it ngl, omega!yuri, pre-victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatmealcrisp/pseuds/freakshow
Summary: Yuuri's heat comes on so suddenly he's at the Ice Castle when it happens. Yuko and Takeshi help him with this in a very non-platonic manner. Shameless pwp





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first abo fic??? i hope it's okay?????? idk i don't see enough alpha ladies boning omega dudes in my fandoms, they need more of this  
> not beta read or reviewed

It wasn’t the greatest timing in the world, Yuko pondered to herself as she stared into the flushed and panting face of her best friend, but it could also have been a lot worse. Yuuri was in his off season, had decided to come home for the first time in two years to celebrate placing in podium in-

It was hard to think and Yuko couldn't quite remember which competition it had been but it’d been an important one. Yuuri had been an odd mixture of elation and nerves when he’d texted her to tell her he was coming back from Detroit for two weeks, and though she wished she had longer to spend with him Yuko was excited to see one of her best friends again.

But it had gone a little off-key from there. Stress did bizarre things to hormones and Yuuri, her sweet little omega Yuuri, had found his heat induced a whopping two months early.

Some combination of stress, going off suppressants and being around more alphas than usual in said competition, Yuuri had said when he’d still been able to actually make words. Yuko’s grip tightened on her childhood friend’s wrists until the thin bones creaked and grit her teeth with more self control than she’d ever thought she’d be able to muster.

Her husband Takeshi was babbling in the background somewhere, a noise she could barely make out over the frazzling, dizzying and alluring scent the man beneath her was emitting. It had come on suddenly, so suddenly it’d taken all of them by surprise when Yuuri’s legs had gone out from underneath him on the ice. Twenty minutes had passed since then and now the black haired athlete was entirely beyond sense, lost to his heat.

Yuko blinked hard, a little voice in the back of her mind telling her she was probably staring too hard into her best friend’s dazzlingly aroused face and wasn’t this entire situation a little bit awkward? Her shorts and leggings were much too tight and stifling by now, her alpha anatomy making its interest in the younger man’s scent very obvious.

It had been a surprise to everyone when she’d presented as an alpha at fourteen, halfway into the school term. Female alphas were rare after all and there hadn’t been one in her family for generations. She’d spent the week coming up to her presentation and the week after it tearing her bedroom to shreds, barely eating and never sleeping while she attempted to cope with the sudden influx of unfamiliar hormones, feelings and sensations.

It would be very nearly impossible for her to get pregnant. Takeshi, who was a beta, was likewise unequipped to bear children and so it had been a surrogate who she’d sired her beautiful daughters from.

Daughters who her husband was trying to find a babysitter. Probably. Yuuri’s hips were gyrating, the hem of his shirt slipping with the motion to reveal his taught stomach and pinched waist, and Yuko felt her mouth dry. She bit out a throaty growl and ripped her eyes away, shutting them tightly.  
“Takeshi?” She ground out, her voice strange and deep and unfamiliar. Yuuri whimpered beneath her at the sound, the noise breathy and strangled by lust.

“I’m here.” The beta responded and in the space of a heartbeat was at her back, tucking his phone into his pocket. “Hiroko is picking them up for us and will watch them for as long as we need. Should we...get him to our apartment?”

“That can wait.” Yuko didn’t know how she was managing to communicate effectively with her husband. As it was her eyes had locked again onto Yuuri’s face and the man was looking back at her now, his pretty cinnamon eyes glazed and shiny.

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri breathed, his mouth falling agape. Yuko blinked in mild surprise before finding her attention drawn to how rosey his lips were, glossy with saliva.

Her knee was between his legs, she didn’t know when it’d moved there but she could feel a mild dampness through her leggings and had to swallow back a curse. Yuuri had soaked right through his sweats, the little-

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” 

Where Yuko was very nearly a monosyllabic mess of pheromone-induced lust, torn between want and a sense of self-control that was rapidly slipping (because why shouldn’t she take the pretty omega whining in need just for her), Takeshi was pure beta calm and poise. His large hand was petting through Yuuri’s sweaty hair and he was kneeling next to them, the lot of them now on the soft mat just outside the rink’s gate. Had it been anyone but him Yuko would have probably tore his arm off for daring to even come close, much less touch, but he was above all her husband.

“Not like you can help it, right? Yuko…”

“What.”

“You don’t need to hold back.”

This wasn’t something they’d discussed before. It’d never come up. 

Yuuri didn’t like talking about secondary genders, considering it too private to speak openly about and though they two were his best friends, it still didn’t come up often. His heats never came up at all, the man too embarrassed to say anything about them. Even talking about something as mundane as birth control or his suppressant shots was enough to send him into a stammer.

His gender had been less of a surprise, when he’d presented. There was always just something about him that spoke ‘omega’ and even though his parents and sister were betas, there had been a lot of omegas in his family tree.

“Not for my sake.” Takeshi continued, his voice soft but stern.

He really was a wonderful husband.

“Yuuri.” With that settled with her husband, Yuko could turn her attention back to her friend. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Oh God,” The younger man breathed, his head falling back to bare the smooth column of his throat. His seductive scent somehow grew all the more powerful. A full body shiver visibly rang through him, his back arching and oh God indeed, he was such a pretty sight. “Oh God, Yuko, I-...!”

It was literally all she could do not to shake her friend out of his wits. Yuko snarled, her cock diamond hard and aching painfully between her legs, and bucked her hips forward into the omega beneath her.

Yuuri practically sang, shock and pleasure crooning from his throat, and his hips jerked in return.

“Yuuri I need you to tell me Now. I can’t-” The brunet ground her teeth and gasped, her legs and core practically cramping from the sheer force of will keeping her hips still. “I can’t hold out-”

“Please!” The man underneath her gasped and Yuko could practically hear her control snap. “Please, please Yuko, t-take me!”

Nicer words had never been spoken. She was on him in an instant, working her way between the heat of his thighs and nuzzling her nose into his throat where the smell of him was strongest. She felt more than heard Yuuri’s quivering breath when her tongue dragged a line from clavicle to chin, nails digging tightly into the flesh of his wrists.

She was probably bruising him but any concern for that fled the instant powerful thighs embraced her hips, legs drawing her groin in close. Growling heatedly in pleasure, Yuko darted up to push a teeth clicking, lip biting kiss into him.

Yuko realized she was at something of an impasse. She wanted, no, she Needed Yuuri’s sweatpants off this instant but that would require both letting go of his wrists and getting out from between the sweet hug of his thighs. They were grinding frantically now and she could feel Yuuri’s own member straining against her own and honestly, they really were wearing way too many clothes for this.

Luckily for her she had a husband who was perfectly okay with this entire affair. Yuko decided the moment Takeshi managed to reach between them to tug down the soft grey fabric of the omega’s sweats and the tight black boxer briefs he wore underneath. With Yuuri’s legs wrapped so wantonly about her waist they couldn’t go very far but it was all she needed.

Yuko decided she could sacrifice one hand for the mission. It was digging into the soft, slick smeared curve of Yuuri’s ass in an instant and she groaned with pleasure into the soft sweltering mouth she was busy attacking, petting the smooth flesh for a moment before dipping in to push her fingers past the cleft and into the heat of her best friend’s most private of places. Her fingers knew what they were doing and Yuko drew back with a lick of her lips to watch Yuuri’s face as she pushed her middle finger into him.

Yuuri’s eyes closed with an expression that was so sweet and blissful she wanted it for her wall. His kiss stained mouth was wide open, jaw tense. There was no noise except for a heady gasp but Yuko was fine with that. If that was what he looked like from just one finger she absolutely could not wait to get her dick into him.

There were wide familiar hands clutching suddenly at the hem of Yuuri’s shirt and Yuko glanced up briefly to find her husband kneeling behind the raven haired man’s head. She blinked in moderate surprise, finally cluing into the tent Takeshi was likewise sporting.

“You didn’t expect me to just Watch my wife fuck our childhood bestie did you?” The large man’s grin was wide and sparkling, causing Yuko’s heart to throb briefly and her hips to slow their until-then relentless grind. “If it’s okay with you guys I wouldn’t mind joining in.”

Betas were not as susceptible to pheromones as alphas or omegas were. Effectively in the role of negotiator and moderator they were somewhat immune to the byplay of ridiculousness that the two other genders partook in without choice. Alpha commands would barely phase a beta and while omega’s could very often manipulate an alpha around their pinky finger by their very scent alone, a beta would be largely unaffected.

Largely. Almost. Somewhat. This wasn’t to say betas were completely immune, just that their heads were usually screwed on a little tighter.

Usually.

“T-Takeshi…” Yuuri whimpered, also seeming to just notice the burly man for the first time.

Yuko’s eyes flicked down to him, frantically swept up the line of his chest, the tender peak of his pink nipples, all revealed just for her by her husband’s hand, then up to the man in question.

Takeshi’s warm eyes were for the moment diverted, gazing down at the omega between them. There was a moment of silence as his other hand stroked the line of Yuuri’s jaw before his thumb pushed passed the brunet’s lips. Yuko watched as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, watched as the flesh of his cheeks and the bone of his jaw worked to suck at the thick digit.

Oh boy.

A hand was tugging at the zipper of her coat, Yuuri’s fingers somehow managing to find it blindly and she shrugged out of it obligingly. Her head was coming back to her just a little bit now that some of the pressure had eased, and it was screaming at how awesome this entire situation was.

A threesome with her husband and best friend. Amazing!

Yuko quickly ripped off the tee she wore underneath and then her bra was next to go. Sacrificing Yuuri’s other wrist she grasped the man’s hand instead, pulled it to her breast and busied herself with getting the omega’s pants all the way off.

Somehow they ended up with Yuuri effectively sandwiched between them, his head bumping into Takeshi’s stomach and his hips tilted upward into a truly lewd position. He was practically bent in half and Yuko took quick advantage of the position to bite and suck deep purple bruises into sweaty thighs and trembling calfs. Even his ankles were cute, Yuko thought as she gripped one to stretch it further.

“Yuko, fuck! St-stop teasing me damnit…!”

Yuuri strained against their grips, his mouth twisted into an expression bordering on desperation. His hands reached through his thighs to find her head, tugging and pulling at her hair with a groan of frustration. She knew what he wanted but she wasn’t sure she was ready to deliver yet, content for now to lovingly tease her friend by suckling on the tendon joining his inner thigh to his groin area.

“Yuuri you smell so gooood.” Yuko crooned, reaching forward with her other hand to run it over his curled up stomach, pinching and scratching until she found a nipple. Yuuri’s gasp echoed sweetly in her ears, followed quickly by a whine and a roll of his hips that spoke to his core strength. She was kind of envious but she also wasn’t a professional athlete like her friend was.

“Cute little omega,” She moaned into his thigh, peering through her hair into his face. His hands had pulled it from its ponytail she noted with mild amusement. “How bad d’ya want it? How badly do you want me to give you my knot?”

Yuuri very nearly yelled with lusty frustration and the grip in her hair turned sharp for a second before Takeshi was pulling them away, trapping the youngest of them effectively with one hand.

The other was busy fishing his cock out of his jeans and leading it to Yuuri’s mouth and Yuko’s mouth left the hot skin with a pop as she took the opportunity to watch. How she hadn’t gotten a nosebleed yet she had no clue but she was not complaining Yuko thought, licking her lips.

Yuuri fumbled with inexperience for a moment as he took her husband’s dick into his mouth, fidgeting with a muffled whine that made her hips buck. Her fingers found his hole again, multiple this time because yeah, she wasn’t going to be able to hang on for much longer, and Yuuri needed to be stretched to take her width. His thighs shivered and shook and she gasped softly as he was suddenly sucking Takeshi off with fervor.

“Fuck!” Takeshi agreed with her apparently, his fingers clasping the bottom of Yuuri’s jaw, thumb nudging at the corner of his pretty mouth. His other hand was gripping the athlete’s wrists tight, and Yuko thought that they were probably going to be swollen and sore for the next few days. “Shit goddamn, Yuuri…”

Yuko was in complete agreement. She uttered a throaty noise, shifted and squeezed her thighs around herself, and leaned up to suck a round sack into her mouth.

Yuuri was practically gushing slick by now, his for the most part untouched member heavy and looking almost uncomfortably flushed. His toes, still wrapped in their socks, flexed and stretched and momentarily Yuko wondered what his shapely legs might look like in stockings. He was mewling so distractingly around the slick slap of Takeshi’s dick into his mouth, squirming and red with tears beading on his dark long lashes.

Yuuri had always been gorgeous. He’d never seen it, she’d never pushed it, but she knew it. Maybe some found his ability to gain weight so easily a turn off but Yuko’s instincts just told her that it was good for the children he might someday have. Even now in the peak of fitness the bottom of his stomach was soft, a dainty curve beneath the line of his abs that lead extra meat to the flare of his hips and the shape of his thighs. It was just too sexy and Yuko found herself abruptly blindsided by the mental image of Yuuri round with her offspring-

That was it. No more waiting. She popped off his balls and rolled his hips downward until Yuuri’s back was pleasantly arched and his ass was bumping up against her shaft.

“You ready?” Yuko asked huskily, licking her lips. Yuuri’s eyes found her and one leg curled around her hip, pulling her in tight, a slight glare flickering through the red-brown of his irises.

She laughed, taking the base of her cock in hand. Underneath it she was just as swollen and wet and sore because she hadn’t been touching herself either, too focused on teasing and pleasuring the man beneath her.

“Fucksakes Yuko, hurry up and dick him already!” Takeshi wheezed at her and groaned as Yuuri tilted his head just so to swallow him up to the line of his pubic hair.  
“Patience is a virtue, boys.” The brunet rumbled at them with a toothy grin and angled herself in.

Yuuri choked and gagged, entire body growing suddenly rigid as his eyes popped open. His hands, still trapped in Takeshi’s grip, stretched and curled, clawing out like he was seeking purchase.

“Oh my God,” Yuko choked out in return, bucking forth slowly, making her way inch by inch into the omega’s hot, tight hole. “Fuck, Yuuri-! Oh you’re so tight…!”

She could feel his legs stretching and kicking out around her, heard the dull thud of his heel hitting the mat. She wondered if it hurt, she wondered if Yuuri had ever been with anyone in this way before but she was confident that she’d prepared her cute omega well and the sweet smell filling her head spoke only of pleasure and fulfillment.

‘Finally!’ It screamed at her and Yuko managed a soft laugh before biting into her bottom lip and rode in the rest of the way.

It took a moment to get settled. Yuuri was so damn tight he was very nearly sucking the air out of her lungs and she could see him take a frantic pace to Takeshi’s dick, evidently driven somewhat mad by finally being filled. It wasn’t long at all until her husband was crying out and jerking Yuuri back by his hair, thick streaks of cum roping across his face.

“Nnnnn..!” Yuuri’s voice was trembling and wet and rough as his feet finally found purchase to pivot his hips, robbing Yuko of the decision. He hiccuped, a tiny cute syrupy sound, and found her eyes again to plead with her. “Please, please, please, please-!”

No need to ask her twice. Yuko repositioned her hands slightly, one taking the pinch of his waist and the other finding the subtle omegan curve of his hips, drew back and then thrusted forward as though her life depended on it.

The contrast between the bright red flush decorating his face and the white of her husband’s cum was alluring and Yuko shivered as she set up a truly hectic pace, the wet squelch of their lovemaking echoing loudly through the empty rink and back into her ears.  
It only drove her harder, pushed her until she was panting with her jaw agape and sweat beading her brow, eyes intent all the while on Yuuri’s face.

“So good…” Yuko whispered without realizing it, her voice rough and deep. “So good, my sweet little omega, you’re being so good for me. So pretty taking my cock, so tight-!”

Her hips rotated quicker, beating Yuuri’s ass until his cries were stuttering, until he was gone helplessly lax under the force of her thrusting. Somewhere in there she thought she could discern whimpers of her name, of ‘alpha’, begging and pleading and ‘harder, yes, alpha please harder’ and she growled loudly, animalistically as she hiked the man’s hips higher, leaning over him until her teeth found the flesh of his neck, just under his glands.

Yuuri Shrieked. His hands were free now and they were clutching at her, his nails dragging stinging glyphs into her back. She sank her teeth in hard, an unnoficial marking but close enough to sate the instinctual urge, and sucked as she rode the keening man. It was coming, she could feel it through the burn in her stomach, the bone grinding intensity peeling through her groin, and grunted loudly with a shudder, freezing flush to the omega’s ass as the base of her member swelled rapidly, her load shooting shamelessly into him.

There was a lot. It had been a while since she’d had a dick orgasm this intense.

Yuuri rocked beneath her, gasping wet and thick and finally coming almost entirely untouched with a noise that was so tightly choked it was hardly audible.

Yuko felt the cramp that was her entire body release and relaxed into Yuuri’s body with a sigh, teeth finally unlatching from the other’s throat, her nose filled with the perfume of a completely satisfied omega. She nuzzled her nose there, sucked the coppery taste from her teeth, and carded a hand through the figure skater’s thick raven tresses.

Yuuri was purring, she noted happily, his arms and thighs holding her fast. A glow of pride swept her over for doing her job so well.

“Well,” Takeshi chuckled breathlessly and reached forward to pet her bare shoulderblades. “That sure happened. Uh, once you two are...y’know, we should probably get you home so you can ride out the rest of the heat in privacy.”

A good idea. It’d be significantly more dangerous to have it here, and Yuko wanted Yuuri safe and comfortable in a way the Ice Castle couldn’t provide. The poor boy hadn’t even been able to nest yet, he was sure to dissolve into an anxious mess by the time the afterglow diminished. Yuko could only hope that their long acquaintance would help make the omega feel protected.

There’d also be food to fill her omega with, a bath, other essentials. Yuko nodded with a soft “mhm” and lifted herself somewhat to look down at the man she’d just mated.

“You good?” She wanted, needed to know Yuuri was okay. To her relief, he nodded, and turned his head to rub his cheek into her wrist. A soft kiss was pressed to her pulse point and the brunet felt her heart give a little flutter.

Yuko smiled, and her eyes began to glimmer with mischief. “Good. Just so you know Yuuri, I and Takeshi will be happy to help you out with this anytime you need!”

The cum-stained face of her best friend contorted into a pout and Yuuri hit her shoulder with the heel of his hand.

“Don’t be a tease Yuko.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i hope u liked it ty for reading (i'm sorry if this was corny omg)


End file.
